


Angst Bashing Caper

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 sentences each starting with a consecutive letter of the alphabet, starting at any random point... or something like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris

Fuck but that hurt!

Great going Keel, assuming you survive this, what´s your next party trick gonna be? How the hell I am I gonna get out of this? It´s not like Sam´s around to pull me out.

Jesus, it hurts, it hurts, it´s gotta stop, not gonna beg, can´t give in, can´t do anything but scream, release some of the pain the only way I can. Kill me now, please, I can´t take anymore, it´s far, far worse than anything I´ve ever gone through before and I can´t hold on. Let it stop, oh god, please let it stop, they have to take a break sometime, please, someone has to be listening up there.

Malone said once that everyone has their breaking point and he´s right because I´m breaking, broken, dying.

Now what? Oh thank god, it´s stopped, but the pain isn´t going away. Pain´s getting worse now it´s stopped and that doesn´t make sense and I´m not making any sense and I can´t think and it´s all muddled and chaotic and I´m drowning in my own blood.

Quit moving me, can´t you see I've had it, can´t take it any more!

Reality? Sam´s here so it can´t be reality, I´m broken and hallucinating, I must be, mustn´t I, or maybe not. Too bad he´s too late. Unexpected, him turning up like this, unexpected and very welcome, but too late, I´m gone.

Vague awareness carries me all the way to the hospital, and the pain´s receding, my mind withdrawing away from it all. Withdrawing from the horror I´ve just escaped from, the agony still assailing my body.

X-rays, needles, IV´s and swabs none of which I feel, but am totally aware of, all happening to someone else until, with Sam at my side, I come back to my body.

Yelling, screaming, pleading, begging for the pain to stop, I can´t help myself; now I´m safe I can let it all out, everything I held back before. Zero tolerance for pain now, just show me a needle and I´m screaming in very real agony.

And Sam stays with me through all of this, reassuring, comforting. Being there, as he so often is. Caring, despite himself. Down on himself, despite the fact that he wasn´t even on the same assignment.

Eventually, though, we´ll get over it, because together we can take on anything.

The End

 


	2. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 sentences each starting with a consecutive letter of the alphabet, starting at any random point... or something like that...

Christ, what the hell have you got yourself into now, Chris?

Don´t you know what it does to me each time you get yourself into trouble? Each time you go charging in, usually to save some poor helpless sod like this time, you give me a coronary at least. For the love of god, Chris, can´t you please, just for once, find another way to defend the innocent without giving me ulcers? Give me a break, please Chris, I can´t stand much more of this. How can I? It´s just too hard watching the one you love throwing himself into the firing line with such apparent enthusiasm.

Just what exactly do you get out of it? Keep on like this and I´m going to lose you, either to a bad guys bullet or knife like this time, or because I´m going to have to walk away.

Love hurts, or so they say, but I don´t think it was meant like this. My heart actually stopped, I swear, when we found you this time. Never again, Chris, never again do I want to see you like that, like this, screaming on an overdose of pain.

Only I know that I will, because doing these things are a part of who you are. Part of the man I love, and I wouldn´t, couldn´t change any part of you.

Quite how I started caring so much, I couldn´t say, and I tried so hard not to. Running from deep feelings of any kind has been a part of my life for so long, that this whole thing with you took me by surprise. Shock doesn´t even begin to describe what I felt the day I realised that I was no longer in lust with you, but in love.

Telling you was the hardest thing I´ve ever had to do, and you have no idea how long it took me to get up the courage to do it. Unreadable; you said I was unreadable, and the fact that I´d told you I loved you was a huge relief because you were uncertain where you stood with me.

Vacant blue eyes stare at me now you´ve stopped screaming. When will this all end? X-Man you ain´t, no matter how many comics you read

You can´t keep doing this to me, Chris, I can´t take anymore. Zealous self-destruction is not something I can cope with, I don´t think. Any chance of you changing of your own - no, silly question.

But I do love you, Chris, and I suppose, if we try, we can get through anything together.

The End

 


End file.
